Einhörner oder Snapes beste Erinnerung
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Lily Evans besucht Severus Snape im ZaubertränkeKlassenraum und erwischt ihn beim Brauen eines sehr speziellen, illegalen Tranks ... Oneshot, precanon.


Snapes beste Erinnerung oder Warum Snapes Patronus ein Einhorn ist

Wie sie es erwartet hatte, stand er gebeugt über einen blubbernden Kessel. Im Dampf des Zaubertrankes klebte ihm sein schwarzes, strähniges Haar im blassen Gesicht. Seine schlanken Hände tanzten fast über dem Kessel, während er in äußerster Konzentration ein perlweißes Puder zufügte und umrührte. Nein, Severus Snape war mit Sicherheit keine Schönheit, aber es war seltsam faszinierend ihm beim Brauen zuzusehen. Und da er buchstäblich im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer lebte, gab es ausreichend Gelegenheit, genau dies zu tun. Nicht, dass es ihre Gewohnheit war, anderen beim Brauen zuzuschauen, sie war selbst recht gut in Zaubertränke, aber ab und zu genoss sie es in die Kerker herunter zu kommen, wenn er arbeitete. Und merkwürdigerweise schien es ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Zu Anfang hatte er ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen ignoriert, aber nach einer Weile hatte er angefangen, ihr Tips und Erklärungen darüber zu geben, wie man den meisten Saft aus einer Sopophorus Bohne gewinnen konnte oder warum man nach jedem siebten Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn einmal _gegen _den Uhrzeigersinn rühren sollte. Im Nachhinein hatte sie wahrscheinlich mehr von Severus gelernt als von ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer, Professor Slughorn. Zu dumm, dass er sich während des Unterrichts statt aufs Brauen mehr darauf konzentrieren musste dafür zu sorgen, dass nicht zufällig Knallfrösche oder ähnliches in seinem Trank landeten, sonst wäre mit Sicherheit _er_ Slughorns Star-Schüler, nicht sie ...

Mit dem Ärmel seines schwarzen Umhangs wischte sich Severus seine tropfende Nase.

_Schnüffelus_ nannten sie ihn ...

„Gott, Severus, hat dir nie jemand beigebracht, wie man ein Taschentuch benutzt?", fragte sie in leicht tadelndem Ton.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie nicht hereinkommen gehört. Sein Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot.

„Evans, tu das nie wieder", zischte er. „Du hättest den Trank verderben können!"

„Tut mir leid, Severus, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, wirklich nicht", stotterte Lily, leicht perplex. Warum war er auf einmal so feindselig? Allerdings stimmte es schon, sie hätte ihn nicht mitten in der Arbeit stören sollen. Eine Prise zu viel von einer Zutat oder einmal in die falsche Richtung gerührt, und schon war das Werk vieler Stunden ruiniert. „Darf ich trotzdem schauen, was du gerade machst?", fragte sie mutig.

Severus wurde wieder rot. Er schaute zur Seite und seine fettigen Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht. „Es ist nichts Besonderes, wirklich ...", murmelte er so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstehen konnte.

Das war merkwürdig. Normalerweise war Severus recht selbstsicher was seine Zaubertränke anging, ja fast arrogant. Es sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich, jemandem zu sagen, dass er an ‚nichts Besonderem' arbeitete.

„Das war Perlmuttpulver, was du zuletzt zugegeben hast, nicht wahr, vermischt mit etwas anderem ..."

Er nickte langsam. Lily ging hinüber zum Arbeitsplatz und sah sich die Zutaten an, die überall verstreut lagen. Wie Severus in diesem Chaos überhaupt etwas finden konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Ein kleiner, halbleerer Tigel mit einem silbrig-weißen Puder erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Lilys Augen wurden groß. Das konnte doch unmöglich –

„Severus, ist das etwa, was ich denke, dass es ist? Gemahlenes Einhornhorn?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Du braust doch nicht etwa einen Liebestrank, oder?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Evans", knurrte der dunkelhaarige Teenager und verschränkte herausfordernd seine Arme über der schmalen Brust. Die Ränder seines Gesichts hatten eine häßlich dunkle Backsteinfarbe angenommen.

„Das tut es allerdings!", entgegnete Lily scharf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Immerhin bin ich Schulsprecherin. Liebestränke sind in Hogwarts verboten, wie du sehr wohl weißt! Und deine Schülerakte sieht nicht gerade gut aus, was? Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du hierfür fliegst, wenn ich wollte!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten wurde Severus kalkweiß und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das würdest du nicht tun ...", flüsterte er heiser.

„Nein, Dummkopf, natürlich nicht", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Ihr Zorn schien so schnell verflogen zu sein, wie er gekommen war. „Aber Severus, du musst mir eins versprechen: Verabreiche niemals jemandem einen Liebestrank. Niemals."

Severus schluckte, dann nickte er. „Ich verspreche es."

„Ganz unter uns, wem wolltest du den Trank denn geben?", fragte Lily augenzwinkernd. „Keine Angst, ich verrate es keinem."

„Das ist nur zur Übung", sagte Severus ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „War nur neugierig, ob ich ihn hinbekomme ..."

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme?", fragte Lily schelmisch und ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Übermut. „Liegt da nicht ein Büschel schwarzer Haare neben dem Kessel?" Severus lief bei Lilys Worten purpurrot an. Mit gespielter Strenge fuhr sie fort: „Gib zu, dass sie von Black sind. Wer ist denn das unglückliche Mädchen, das sich unsterblich in Sirius verlieben sollte? Die Maulende Myrte? Oder Madame Pince?"

„Ich hatte an den Riesenkraken gedacht ..."

„Aber du hast es versprochen ..."

„Ja, das habe ich", räumte Severus ein. „Und ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Warum machst du dann nicht weiter mit dem Trank? Du wolltest doch herausfinden, ob du es schaffst ihn zu brauen. Ich würde zu gerne sehen, ob du ihn so hinbekommst wie in den Büchern", sagte Lily mit einem betörenden Lächeln. „Und _ich_ verspreche meinen Mund zu halten und dich nicht wieder zu stören."

Severus betrachtete den Kessel mit dem leise köchelnden Trank. Er hatte noch immer die richtige Farbe, Viskosität und Temperatur, es war noch alles in Ordnung ...

Langsam fügte er drei Strähnen schwarzen Haares hinzu, rührte dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, wartete exakt dreizehn Sekunden und blies dann leicht über die Oberfläche. Der Trank nahm einen hypnotisierenden Rosé-Ton mit deutlichem Perlmuttglanz an. Pastellfarbene Dämpfe begannen in charakteristischen Spiralen vom Kessel aufzusteigen ...

„Severus, das ist fantastisch!", seufzte Lily und starrte mit Bewunderung auf die Spiralen von Dampf. „Es ist Amortentia, nicht wahr? Der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt, und der gefährlichste ... Aber er ist so wunderschön!"

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete langsam und tief die Dämpfe ein. Der bezaubernde Duft von Wildblumen und frischen Kräutern kitzelte ihre Nase, von einem Spaziergang durch den Wald nach einem sanften Sommerregen, von Schokolade und Zimt und gerösteten Mandeln und ... Sie errötete. War das wirklich der Geruch eines frisch gewachsten Besenstiels, eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen in rot und goldenem Quidditch-Trikot, der dampfend nach dem Spiel den Goldenen Schnatz in der behandschuhten Hand hoch hielt?

Sie lächelte vor sich hin, dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Severus sah sie sehr eigentümlich an. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Lag da nicht etwas wie – Sehnsucht in seinem Blick? _Sein_ Haar war ebenfalls schwarz ...

„Severus, das war nicht Sirius' Haar, das du in dem Trank benutzt hast, oder?", flüsterte sie mit großen Augen, doch sie kannte die Antwort schon.

Eine beklemmende Stille legte sich über die beiden.

„Ich denke, wir leeren den Kessel besser aus, eh Slughorn uns dabei erwischt, wie wir illegale Tränke brauen", sagte Severus schließlich, bemüht, beiläufig zu klingen, aber er sah sie nicht an. Mit einem raschen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs verschwand der Trank.

„Soll ich dir beim Aufräumen helfen?", fragte Lily mit belegter Stimme, während sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Er hätte den Trank doch bestimmt nicht benutzt, oder etwa doch?

„Nein", sagte Severus wie üblich, den Blick gesenkt, „ aber Danke, dass du fragst." Für einen kurzen Moment schaute er auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und begann, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Überrascht von dem gequälten Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen blieb Lily schweigend stehen. Plötzlich griff Severus nach der Kante des Arbeitstisches. Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte seine dürre Gestalt, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er keuchte. Alles verschwamm ihm vor den Augen, er konnte nicht mehr Atmen ...

„Schsch, versuch dich zu entspannen", sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Rücken. Ein stützender Arm legte sich um seine schmale Taille und hielt ihn fest umschlungen, während sanfte Finger beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen. „Langsam ausatmen ... jetzt einatmen ... nicht so schnell ... Du solltest wirklich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Machen deine Eltern denn im Winter kein Feuer an? ... jetzt wieder atmen ... und noch einmal ... Du kommst jedes Mal nach den Ferien mit einer dicken Erkältung oder Schlimmerem zurück ... ein ... aus ... ein ... aus ... Jetzt besser?"

Severus richtete sich linkisch auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt ein Mädchen so nah zu haben.

„Bist du OK?", fragte Lily besorgt. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Arm um seine Taille. Seiner Stimme nicht trauend, nickte Severus nur.

„Hier, nimm mein Taschentuch, bevor du dein Gesicht an _meinem_ Ärmel abwischst", sagte Lily spasshaft, nahm ihren Arm weg und langte in ihre Tasche. Sie zog etwas Weiches, Rosanes hervor und reichte es Severus. Er trocknete seine tränenden Augen, drehte sich dann verlegen um und schneuzte sich die Nase. Seine Atemung war fast wieder normal.

„Muss wohl der Qualm aus der Fabrik sein, und der stinkige Fluss", murmelte er in den rosa Stoff hinein.

Nun, das erklärte einiges. Einmal war Lily mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester in Manchester gewesen. Versehentlich waren sie in eines dieser trübseligen Wohngebiete geraten, wo die Arbeiter aus der riesigen Stofffabrik wohnten. Der Gestank aus den Schloten der Fabrik war kaum auszuhalten gewesen. Wenn Severus in einer Gegend wie dieser lebte ...

„Aber warum zieht ihr nicht um, wenn es so schlimm ist? Du siehst ja selbst, wie dir das schadet!"

„Als ob das jemanden kümmern würde ...", murmelte er düster. „Wir könnten es uns ohnehin nicht leisten."

„Mich kümmert es", sagte Lily leise und ihre grünen Augen blickten tief in Severus' schwarze. Plötzlich küsste sie ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf, Severus, versprich es mir", flüsterte sie. Dann lief sie zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Liebe ist etwas Heiliges, weißt du", sagte sie traurig lächelnd. „Wie Einhörner. Wenn du ein Einhorn fängst und es zum Bleiben zwingst, wird es dahinwelken und sterben. Sie müssen aus eigenem Willen kommen."

„Und was, wenn sie nicht kommen?"

„Dann musst du ohne sie leben. Auch wenn es hart ist."

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Eine lange Zeit starrte Severus auf die verschlossene Tür, seine Finger um Lilys Taschentuch gekrampft. Mit einem bitteren Seufzer stopfte er schließlich den rosa Stoff in die Tasche seines Umhangs.

Dann musste er ohne sie leben. Aber es war verdammt hart.

Ende


End file.
